Jack's Wonderful Life
by Erune
Summary: Aku berjalan pulang sambil terus berpikir. Bunga itu bisa dijual ke Van. Harganya cukup mahal. Setiap hari bunga bisa tumbuh dimana saja. Kita tidak perlu meminta izin siapapun untuk memetiknya." Chap. 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's Wonderful Life**

**Disclaimer: yang bikin Harvest Moon bukan aku**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hari-Hari Membosankan**

**

* * *

  
**

"Nah, mulai sekarang, rumah dan perkebunan ini menjadi milikmu. Rawatlah dengan baik agar ayahmu bisa tenang di alam sana." kata bapak tua itu padaku. "Kau mau kuantar melihat-lihat desa sekaligus berkenalan dengan para penduduk desa?" tanyanya. Hah? Males banget! Mendingan aku tidur di rumah aja, deh.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Paman. Terima kasih. Nanti aku pergi sendiri saja." kataku pura-pura ramah. Bapak tua itu pun meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah.

"Haaah..." desahku sambil mengangkat anjing kecilku. "Kehidupan desa yang sepi. Mengurus tanaman dan binatang. Kalau saja ayahku tidak memberiku wasiat, mana mau aku melakukan semua hal membosankan ini. Tapi setidaknya aku ditemani oleh kamu, Odi." aku menempelkan hidungku pada anjing baruku yang bernama Odi tersebut.

"Aaa... Ada makhluk aneh."

"Makhluk aneh!"

"Makhluk aneh!"

Hmm... Sepertinya aku mendengar suara. Kecil sekali suaranya, aku pun menengok ke arah datangnya suara.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" jeritku. Saking terkejutnya aku bahkan sampai tersungkur di tanah. Aku tak percaya atas apa yang aku lihat. Tiga kurcaci kecil berwarna merah, biru dan kuning ada di hadapanku sekarang. "Si... siapa kalian?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku Flak." jawab kurcaci berbaju merah.

"Aku Nik." jawab kurcaci berbaju biru.

"Aku Nak." jawab kurcaci berbaju kuning.

"Kami adalah peri yang menjaga desa ini." jawab mereka bersamaan, "Namamu siapa?"

"A... aku Jack." jawabku dengan takut-takut.

"Nama yang bagus, Jack. Kami harap kau dapat mengelola perkebunan ini dengan baik." kata mereka, "Jika ingin mencari kami, kami tinggal di pohon dekat Spring. Sekarang kami pergi dulu." mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih bengong karena tidak percaya bahwa aku telah melihat peri. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa keadaan disini tidaklah seburuk apa yang kupikirkan.

'Guu~' perutku berbunyi minta diisi. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak dan tak ada benda apapun disini yang bisa kumakan.

"Kaing... Kaing..." gonggong Odi, anjingku. Dia sedang berusaha mencabut rumput yang tumbuh di belakang rumahku.

"Hei! Kau lapar ya, Odi?" tanyaku, "Memangnya ini bisa dimakan?" aku membantunya mencabut rumput bernama mugwort itu dan kuberikan padanya. Dia terlihat sangat senang memakannya. "Enak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Guk! Guk!" hmm, aku rasa jawabannya enak. Aku pun menemukan sebuah mugwort lagi di dekat kandang ayam. Dengan terpaksa aku makan mugwort itu. Bentuknya seperti rumput hijau biasa dengan dua helai daun. 'Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.' pikirku. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa memuaskan rasa laparku.

"Nah, Odi. Sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan di desa ini bersama." kataku sambil menggendong Odi keluar dari perkebunan.

"Guk!" gonggong Odi. Dia meloncat dari pelukanku.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut keluar dari perkebunan?" tanyaku.

"Guk! Guk!" dia menggonggong sambil mengangguk. Hmm... Mungkin Odi anjing rumahan, pikirku.

"Oke, Odi! Jaga rumah yang baik ya!" kataku dan dibalas dengan gonggongannya.

Untuk menyokong kehidupan sehari-hari, sepertinya aku perlu menanam sayur-sayuran di kebunku. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi ke pertanian yang kulihat saat datang ke perkebunanku ini.

"Halo! Selamat datang! Ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang gadis di pertanian tersebut. 'Cantik sekali.' pikirku. Tak kusangka gadis desa ada yang secantik dia.

"Umm... Aku mau membeli bibit sayuran." kataku.

"Bibit sayuran apa?" tanyanya, "Oh! Hei! Aku baru pertama melihatmu. Kau penduduk baru, ya? Aku Celia, namamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Jack. Salam kenal Celia!" kataku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Hei! Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" seorang laki-laki berpenampilan kuno memutus uluran tangan kami. Jujur saja, aku merasa agak kesal.

"Hei! Maafkan Marlin ya, anak baru!" seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menengok. Terlihat di mataku ibu-ibu berukuran jumbo. "Dia memang kurang ramah." kata ibu-ibu jumbo tersebut.

"Oh. Tak apa." kataku.

"Aku Vesta. Pemilik pertanian ini. Kau ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia mau membeli bibit sayuran, Vesta." kata Celia.

"Oh. Sebaiknya kau menanam bibit pohon buah-buahan saja. Lebih cepat kaya." katanya.

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk makan sehari-hari, Bibi Vesta." kataku.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, belilah bibit tomat, semangka atau stroberi. Cocok untuk musim semi seperti ini." kata Vesta.

Aku pun memesan bibit yang dianjurkan Vesta dan segera pergi dari pertanian itu untuk menanamnya di kebunku.

##########

"Haaahhh..." keluhku. Ya, ya, aku memang orang yang suka mengeluh. Apalagi dalam kondisi yang membosankan begini. Sudah lima hari aku hidup seperti ini. Menyiram tanaman, mengurusi sapi, bermain bersama Odi lalu tidur sampai sore, menyiram tanaman lagi, mengurusi sapi lagi, bermain bersama Odi lagi. Sangat sangat membosankan. Aku menghidupkan TV tapi semua acaranya membuatku bosan. Temanku hanya Celia dari pertanian. Teman? Ha! Aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya saat membeli bibit sayuran itu saja kok.

"Guk! Guk!" Odi menggonggong. Aku pun keluar dari rumahku.

"Oh! Somebody help me!"

Aku pun pergi ke asal suara dan melihat seorang gadis pirang sedang terpojok di kandang sapi karena digonggongi Odi.

"Piwit!" kataku memanggil Odi, bukan sedang menggoda gadis itu, lho. "Maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ha?! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah. "Uh. Aku pulang dulu, nanti aku datang lagi." katanya mengundurkan diri. Aku hanya bisa sweatdropped. 'Mau apa sebenarnya dia kesini?' pikirku. Tapi dia lumayan cantik juga.

##########

"Huam!" jam menunjukkan jam sembilan pagi dan aku baru saja bangun tidur. Mungkin aku adalah petani paling malas di dunia ini. Dengan berat hati aku melakukan aktifitas membosankan yang kujalani tiap hari.

"Jack!" seseorang memanggilku. Paman Takakura.

"Kau sudah berkeliling desa? Kata para penduduk desa yang kukenal, mereka tidak mengenalmu." tegur Takakura.

'Aduh!' pikirku. Aku sebenarnya sangat malas bersosialisasi, kecuali dengan gadis-gadis cantik, tentunya. Asal tahu saja, aku ini dikenal sebagai womanizer saat SMA dulu. "Oh, maaf Paman. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan di kebun." kataku bohong.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Jack. Sesekali bersosialisasilah pada penduduk desa." ceramahnya. Ah, aku paling malas mendengar ceramah. "Asal kau tahu saja, Jack. Bila kau dekati para penduduk desa itu, mungkin mereka akan memberimu item-item langka." bisiknya padaku.

"Masa sih, Paman?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Coba saja kau buktikan sendiri. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu." pamit Paman Takakura padaku.

"Hmph..." tawaku. Mulai sekarang sepertinya aku punya kegiatan baru. Proyek 'mengambil hati para penduduk desa agar mereka suka padaku' atau bisa juga disebut 'mengambil hati para penduduk desa agar aku diberi hadiah barang langka.'

**-To be Continued-**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **ini fic judulnya Jack's Wonderful Life tapi kehidupan Jack di sini kok nggak wonderful-wonderful amat, ya? *kicked by Jack* Judulnya nggak nyambung XP, mungkin akan diganti kalo nemu yang sreg.  
Okelah, enjoy!**  
disclaimer**: Natsume, kan

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

Huam! Pagi datang kembali. 9 A.M. Saatnya menyiram tanaman, memberi makan sapi... Aahh... Bosan. Tapi itulah realita. Kenyataan. Takdir seorang petani.

-

11.30 A.M. Selesai sudah kerjaan pagi ini. Saatnya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Jack!" Ada suara memanggilku. Menghentikan langkahku yang tadinya kuarahkan ke arah rumahku.

"Ada apa, Takakura?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak berjalan-jalan?"

Ah, sial. Pasti dia berniat menyuruhku bersosialisasi. Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang menginginkan barang langka dari mereka. Tapi, hari ini aku lagi malas.

"Jam segini penduduk desa pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. Tak baik mengganggu mereka," kilahku.

"Hari ini tanggal 8. Penduduk desa banyak yang libur. Dan di tengah kota, ada Van. Pedagang yang menjual barang-barang bagus. Kau juga bisa menjual benda-benda yang kau punya padanya," jelas Takakura.

"Dia akan membeli apapun?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kujual saja perkebunanku."

Mata Takakura yang sipit itu membelalak. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jack?" tanyanya serius.

"Oh, just kidding, Bro. Hahaha," kataku berlalu sambil menepuk pundak Takakura. Takakura masih keheranan. Tapi, siapa peduli. Aku terus berjalan ke luar perkebunanku.

-

"Hai, Jack," sapa seseorang.

"Oh. Hai, Celia," aku menyapanya balik dengan senyum manisku. Hei, jangan sia-siakan gadis cantik, right?

"Mau ke mana, Jack?" tanyanya.

"Mau ke tempat... Van?" jawabku.

"Oh. Selamat berbelanja ya, Jack," kata Celia.

"Terima kasih, Celia," balasku, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke danau. Duluan ya, Jack."

"Oke," jawabku singkat. Singkat is cool, Man.

-

Aku berjalan menelusuri desa. Mencari tempat Van berjualan. Di sepanjang jalan kulihat hal-hal yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumya. Yah, walaupun aku sudah delapan hari tinggal di sini. Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah. Ternyata di Forget Me Not Valley ini ada pantai. Mungkin nanti akan kusempatkan main ke sana.

Setelah melewati Inn, kulihat ladang tomat. Eh?! Ada tomat yang aneh! Berukuran raksasa. Bergegas kuberlari untuk melihat tomat aneh itu. Lima puluh meter kemudian, langkahku terhenti. Kecewa. Karena yang kulihat tadi itu ternyata bukan tomat raksasa. Hanya seorang bapak-bapak bulat berbaju merah. Akan sangat padu bila dia berdiri berdampingan dengan Vesta. Bagaikan tomat dan jeruk.

"Hai, apa yang kau jual?" tanyaku langsung setelah aku sampai di lapaknya. Aku yakin dia adalah Van.

"Oh. Anda agak tidak sopan, Anak muda," katanya. Who cares? kataku dalam hati. "Lihat saja barang-barang yang tertata di sini," katanya lagi. Tertata apaan? Saking tertatanya, aku harus mengubek-ubeknya untuk mencari barang yang berguna.

Hmm... Ada sikat. Mungkin si Sapi senang kalau kusikat. Penasaran siapa si Sapi? Ya sapiku lah. Sapiku namanya Sapi. Males nyari nama lain.

"Aku mau beli sikat ini," kataku, "Berapa harganya?"

"500 G."

"Oke. Saya beli."

"Mau beli barang ini juga?" tanya Van sambil mengaduk-aduk boks jualannya.

"Pancingan?" Hmm... Lumayanlah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. "Berapa harganya?"

"Only 500 G."

"Oke. I'll take it," ujarku. Kenapa pada ngomong sok Inggris gini, sih.

Kumasukkan barang-barang yang kubeli tadi ke dalam ranselku. Hmm... Selanjutnya, ke pantai deh. Penasaran sama pantainya.

-

Hmm... Pantainya sama sekali tidak berbau amis. Pasirnya putih, airnya dingin. Sangat cocok untuk refreshing. Kulepas sepatuku dan mulailah kubermain air di pinggir pantai. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan nikmat hidup selain tidur.

"Hei. Anak baru, ya?"

"Ah. Iya," kataku kembali menatap orang yang mengajakku berbicara.

"Kau suka pantai, ya?"

"Iya. Aku sangat suka pantai. Tapi, di pantai ini tidak bisa memancing, ya," jawabku.

"Yah. Namanya juga pantai landai. Hei, kulihat badanmu gagah juga," katanya. Hei, hei! Pake muji-muji segala. Mau apa sih?

"Mau kerja di situs penggalianku?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Carter. Aku seorang arkeolog."

"Berapa bayaran yang kudapat jika bekerja denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Eh... Euhm... Nggak dibayar, sih. Cuma kau bebas mengambil barang-barang tambang yang ada di sana. Jika barang-barang itu kau jual pada Van, harganya akan lumayan mahal," jelasnya, "Dan kerjanya juga bebas, kok."

"Hm... Oke," kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

Pekerjaan ini lumayan juga lah buat nambah penghasilan.

-

Umh. Aku ketiduran. Saking asyiknya suasana pantai, aku sampai ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian di sini. Yah. Sebenarnya aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku di sini, sih. Matahari sudah tak lagi menampakkan wajahnya. Hari sudah gelap. Tanda malam datang. Malam?! Astaga! Sapi belum kuberi makan! Aku harus bergegas pulang.

Aku berlari. Bergegas pulang demi ladang uangku. Si Sapi, tentu saja.

'BRAAK!'

"Ouch." Aku jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak buntalan daging. Buntalan daging?

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya buntalan daging tersebut sambil memberikan uluran tangannya.

Aku berencana menjawab uluran tangannya... Oh, no.

"Bang! Ampun, Bang. Saya nggak sengaja, Bang!" pintaku pada si buntalan daging. Oke. Buntalan daging adalah preman. Preman yang sangat seram. Aku yang cool ini saja sampai ketakutan.

"Bangunlah. Tak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Hei, kau penduduk baru, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Cody."

"Aku Jack," kataku. He? Nih preman nggak bakalan malak, kan?

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan penduduk desa yang lain?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Mau ikut aku ke bar?" ajaknya. Tapi, daripada disebut ajakan, lebih terlihat seperti paksaan. Aku mengangguk cepat. Takut.

-

'KLING KLING'

"Hai, Cody," sapa seorang om-om yang sedang mengelap-ngelap botol. Ok. Darisitu bisa dipastikan bahwa om-om itu bartendernya.

"Hai, Griffin," balas Cody.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Griffin setelah melihatku.

"Dia petani baru. Namanya Jack," jawab Cody.

"Oh. Salam kenal, Jack. Duduklah. Kutraktir," kata Griffin sambil tersenyum manis. Heh, aku tak perlu senyummu. Tapi kau oke juga, traktiranmu maksudku. Oh, yeah. Tentu saja itu hanya kuucapkan dalam pikiranku.

"Terima kasih, Griffin," ucapku, tentu saja.

Cody diam, tidak berbicara. Hanya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas winenya. Griffin sedang sibuk membuatkan minuman untukku. Bar apaan, nih?! Sunyi banget.

Aku bangun dari dudukku. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat detail barnya. Hm? Ada notes kecil di bawah vas bunga. Kuangkat vas biru tersebut dan kuambil notes itu. Mari kita baca isinya. Siapa tahu tertulis nomor rekening bank beserta passwordnya.

~*~*~  
_Dear diary...  
Malam ini aku berkunjung ke perkebunannya Takakura karena kudengar ada penduduk baru di sana.  
Sesampainya di sana, aku disambut anjing nakal. Dia menggonggongiku terus. Aku takut.  
Tak lama dari itu, seorang pangeran datang dari arah rumah kecil yang terletak di ujung perkebunan itu dan menolongku.  
Dia memerintahkan anjing itu untuk menjauh dariku.  
Dia juga menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.  
Dia tampan, diary.  
Sepertinya, aku suka padanya...  
~*~*~_

Heh. Ujung bibirku naik sedikit. Diary cewek yang digonggongi Odi waktu itu. Dia suka denganku? Hah. Tentu saja. Mana ada perempuan yang tidak suka padaku.

'Clek.'

Ups. Pintu bar terbuka. Kuletakkan kembali diary itu ke tempatnya semula dan aku pun kembali duduk manis di kursi.

"Hai, Cody," sapa suara imut dari arah daun pintu. Cody hanya tersenyum. Sedikit.

Oke. Kita lihat siapa pemilik suara imut tersebut. High heels merah, mini dress merah, bolero biru, rambut ikal yang pirang... Hmph.

"Hei, siapa yang duduk di samping Cody?" tanyanya setelah melihat bagian kecil dari tubuhku yang tertutup oleh tubuh besarnya Cody.

Aku sok tak menjawab dan menghiraukan wanita tersebut.

"Dia Jack. Pemilik perkebunan yang baru," jawab Griffin.

Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku. Pipi wanita itu sedikit memerah. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Jack," kataku sambil menyodorkan tanganku. Tak lupa kuberikan senyuman paling cool untuknya.

"Aku Muffy," jawabnya. Masih tersipu malu. Tentu saja. Dia kan naksir aku. Oke. Akan kugoda sedikit.

"Muffy... Nama yang terdengar enak sekali. Seperti orangnya," kataku dengan tatapan langsung ke matanya dan kusapu sedikit bagian atas bibirku dengan lidahku.

Ya. Berhasil. Merah sudah wajahnya.

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Hmm? Ada yang tau siapa cewek yang pantes buat Jack yang sok cool ini?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin RnR ^^ Hope you'll enjoy this chap!  
**disclaimer**: Natsume

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"Huahm. " Aku mengantuk. Biasanya jam segini aku sedang tidur dengan tenang di ranjangku. Tambah lagi, suhu di sini panas sekali. Jika tidak sedang butuh uang, aku takkan mau bekerja di sini. Sayangnya, keuanganku sedang krisis sekarang. Mesin uangku, si Sapi, hanya menghasilkan susu grade B. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku lupa mengurusnya kemarin. "Huahm~"

"Jack, sepertinya kau sangat mengantuk. Istirahatlah sebentar," cemas Flora. Flora itu sama seperti Carter. Dia seorang arkeolog berambut pirang yang cantik, dan juga seksi. Dia tinggal dalam tenda yang sama dengan Carter. Aku berpikir apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama di dalam sana. Tadi pagi aku berkunjung ke dalam tendanya. Jarak kantung tidur mereka tidak sampai satu meter.

"Aku masih bisa tahan, Flora," ujarku, "Aku baru dapat barang sedikit. Lagipula, belum sampai dua jam aku menggali." Walaupun aku berkata seperti itu pada Flora, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Kantung mataku sudah terlampau berat. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

'DUK.' Kepalaku terantuk dinding.

"Hei, Jack. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan istirahat," ujar Flora mengkhawatirkanku. Dia bergegas menuju ke arahku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jack?" katanya setelah melihatku memegangi jidatku.

"Ah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Flora. Tenang saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum sedikit. Eh? Kurasakan hawa tidak enak disekelilingku. Kuarahkan bola mataku ke sebelah kiri. Kulihat wajah masam Carter. Wajahnya berkerut. Pandangannya lurus pada... Flora. Heh, kau cemburu, Carter? "Ahh!" desahku.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Jack. Ayo kupapah sampai rumahmu," ujar Flora sambil berusaha memapahku.

"Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali," komplainku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa pusing sama sekali, hanya mengantuk. Cuma... aku merasa gatal jika tidak melakukan hal itu. Hal yang bisa membuat seseorang cemburu.

"Carter, aku pergi mengantarkan Jack ke rumahnya dulu, ya," pamit Flora. Carter tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia pura-pura sibuk mengais tanah.

-

Flora berniat memapahku sampai rumahku. Tapi, sampai di dekat Vesta's Farm, kulihat sekelebat bayangan yang tampak familiar...

"Flora, lebih baik kau bantu Carter di situs penggalian. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," ujarku.

"Tapi, Jack. Apa kau yakin bisa pulang dengan selamat?" tanya Flora cemas.

"Tenang saja, Flora," yakinku disertai dengan senyuman yang kujamin dapat membuat hati seluruh wanita di dunia meleleh.

"Hati-hati ya, Jack," ujar Flora, masih cemas. Aku melambaikan tangan kananku padanya sampai batang hidung Flora sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

Yap. Sekarang aku bisa melaksanakan misiku. Perlu diketahui, rasa kantukkku sekarang sudah hilang sama sekali. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa. Aku mengendap-endap menuju bagian belakang Vesta's Farm. Kupetik setangkai bunga goddess drop yang tumbuh di dekat kincir angin dan kumasukkan kedalam ranselku. I'm ready now. Aku mendekati bayangan yang familiar bagiku itu.

"Siang, Celia," sapaku pada pemilik bayangan itu.

"Oh. Hai, Jack. Tumben sekali kau datang kesini siang-siang," ujarnya.

"Aku habis bekerja di situs penggalian," jelasku dengan senyuman. "Oh ya, Celia. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," kataku sambil sok mengaduk-aduk ranselku.

Aku sengaja membuat lama pengadukan ranselku itu dengan satu tujuan. Membuat Celia agak penasaran dengan barang yang ingin aku berikan padanya. Setelah kira-kira berjalan selama satu menit, aku mengambil barang yang kucari itu.

"Ini untukmu, Celia. Bunga cantik yang sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu," gombalku sambil menyerahkan bunga yang kuambil secara diam-diam dari belakang rumah tempat tinggalnya.

"Wow. Goddess drop! Terima kasih, Jack," sambut Celia dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Jack? Bunga ini berharga lumayan jika kau jual pada Van."

Hmm? Van mau membeli bunga sampah seperti itu? Sampah yang tiap hari tumbuh walaupun tidak ada yang mengurusnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, Celia. Aku pulang dulu, ya," pamitku.

"Terima kasih, Jack. Hati-hati di jalan."

-

Aku berjalan pulang sambil terus berpikir. Bunga itu bisa dijual ke Van. Harganya cukup mahal. Setiap hari bunga bisa tumbuh dimana saja. Kita tidak perlu meminta izin siapapun untuk memetiknya.

Saat sudah mencapai jembatan, aku hentikan langkahku. Merasa sudah punya tujuan. Kualihkan gerakan kakiku yang tadinya lurus menuju ke arah kanan. Ke arah spring. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuperbuat ini. Aku bahkan belum pernah pergi mengunjungi spring. Tapi, hati kecilku berkata kalau aku harus pergi ke sana. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Seakan ada hal yang sangat genting yang tak boleh terlewatkan olehku.

-

Indah. Itulah kata yang pertama kali hinggap di kepalaku saat melihat keadaan di spring. Danau kecil yang jernih, rerumputan terhijau yang pernah kulihat, binatang-binatang hutan yang manis, bau tanah yang lembut, jamur-jamuran yang berwarna cerah dan... BUNGA! Bunga-bunga bermekaran di spring! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati kecilku menuntunku ke sini. Ternyata, salah satu jiwa dari hati kecilku, yaitu jiwa bisnisku, menuntutku untuk menikmati wangi uang di sini.

Aku bergegas memetik setiap tanaman uang, bunga yang bermekaran di depan mataku, maksudku. Goddess drop, toy flower, semua kupetik, tak akan ada yang luput dari petikan mautku.

"Aww!" Kudengar suara aduhan saat kurasakan ujung sepatuku menginjak sesuatu yang lembut. Untungnya keseimbanganku baik, jadi aku tidak menjatuhkan bunga-bunga yang daritadi kugenggam. Aku segera menjauhkan kakiku dari benda itu. Maksudku, manusia itu... Ya. Aku menginjak perut seorang manusia. Manusia berjenis kelamin... Apa ya? Aku juga kurang jelas.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihat," kataku dengan intonasi yang biasa saja dan dengan ekspresi yang biasa juga. Aku tidak menebar senyuman spesialku. Asal tahu saja, senyum spesialku itu hanya untuk para gadis. Sedangkan aku tidak tahu jenis kelamin manusia yang sudah kuinjak perutnya ini.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga karena tiduran di rumput," gumamnya sambil beranjak bangun. Walaupun hanya terdengar suara gumaman, tapi suaranya keren! Cool!

Sekarang dia sudah berdiri dengan sempurna. Tangannya kecil. Tubuhnya tinggi kurus dan berwarna putih pucat, kontras dengan rambut merah gelapnya yang pendek. Matanya indah dan berwarna biru. Dadanya rata. Darisitu kusimpulkan bahwa dia seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki yang keren.

Dia menatapku dengan seksama. Aku merasa risih dipandangi oleh seorang lelaki dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sejurus kemudian, pandangannya sampai pada lenganku. Pandangannya tajam dan menusuk.

"Hei. Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya seperti polisi yang menginterogasi tersangka.

"Aku? Aku Jack. Aku penduduk baru. Aku tinggal di perkebunan di balik spring ini," jelasku.

"Oke, Jack. Untuk apa kau mengambil bunga sebanyak itu?" tanyanya curiga. Ow ow. Tak mungkin kukatakan padanya bahwa aku mengambil bunga-bunga ini untuk alasan ekonomi. Aku harus memberikan alasan lain.

"Untuk nenekku. Dia sangat menyukai bunga dan menyuruhku untuk memetikkannya beberapa," bualku dengan yakin. Nenek? Aku tidak punya nenek. Oh, mungkin si nenek pacarnya Takakura. Mungkin saja kan si Takakura itu punya pacar? Habis, setiap hari dia selalu pergi ke kota. Pasti untuk menemui pacarnya, kan?

Lelaki berambut merah itu menatapku seakan-akan dia tidak percaya atas apa yang kuucapkan padanya barusan.

"Oke, Jack. Alasanmu bisa diterima," ujarnya datar, "Tapi, tolong jangan mengambil terlalu banyak. Orang lain juga ingin menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga di spring ini, kan?"

Orang lain juga ingin menikmati uang yang dihasilkan dari menjual bunga-bunga di spring, maksudmu? Heh. Tentu saja hal itu tidak kuutarakan padanya. Jadi aku gantikan dengan kalimat, "Maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengambil terlalu banyak."

Lelaki bermata biru itu tersenyum. Manis. Oh, man! No yaoi in my life.

"Nah. Aku harus segera pulang. Sudah sore," ujarnya. Langit memang sudah berwarna merah. Mentari sudah tidak lagi berada di atas. Percikan cahaya dari planet Venus pun sudah mulai tampak di langit, disertai dengan cahaya-cahaya yang lain. Indah sekali. Semua cahaya itu memantul pada air terjun di dekat spring. Saking terpesonannya, aku sampai hampir tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu beranjak pergi dari spring.

"Oh, maaf. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku tergesa-gesa dengan suara yang kuat saat kudengar langkah kakinya.

"Aku? Namaku Nami. Aku tinggal di Inn," jawabnya datar. Nami... Nami kan nama untuk perempuan! Jadi, dia itu perempuan?! Astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan senyuman mautku tadi.

**

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

Ini dia Nami muncul! XD Mmm, author masih nggak tau si Jack endingnya sama siapa -_- Kemarin banyak yang seri, sih.  
Bantu author ya nentuin Jack sama siapa :) Cukup ketik: WIFE (spasi) CELIA/LUMINA/MUFFY/NAMI kirim lewat review :P  
Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oke. Atas saran readers. Jodohnya Jack udah ditentukan. Enjoy!  
**disclaimer:** Natsume

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**

Nami... Nami... Seharian ini aku terus memikirkan Nami. Aku sungguh penasaran padanya. Oke. Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu penasaran, hanya... Err, sedikit menyesal mungkin? Karena aku tidak mengeluarkan pesonaku sebagai seorang pria. Grrh. Pokoknya besok aku harus menemuinya. Mengambil hatinya. Dimana kira-kira aku bisa menemuinya? Ah! Inn! Dia tinggal di Inn. Oke. Pagi-pagi sekali aku akan mengunjunginya di Inn! Jam berapa sekarang? Ya ampun! Sudah jam tujuh malam. Malam sekali! Aku harus segera tidur demi ketampananku. Berkurang satu jam saja waktu tidurku, ketampananku akan berkurang sepuluh persen.

"Good night Muffy, Celia, Flora... dan Nami," salamku pada bayangan para gadis cantik di kepalaku.

"(*w*)"

"Moo!"

"Kaing!"

"Moo!"

"ARRRGH! Peliharaan sialan! Berisik banget! Nggak tau apa kalau tuannya capek!" Aku beranjak bangkit dari kasurku dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang ditumbuhi rambut tebal jabrik berantakan. "Nani?! Sudah pagi?! Gawat!" Aku bergegas merapikan baju dan rambutku ketika melihat sinar matahari jatuh dalam jendelaku. Tak perlu mandi dan tak perlu berganti baju. Tanpa mandi pun aku sudah terlihat sangat sangat tampan.

Kucabut dengan kasar mugwort yang tumbuh di belakang rumahku dan kuremas-remas lalu kutaruh di tempat makan Odi. Lalu dengan segera, kubergegas ke kandang dan kukeluarkan si Sapi. Tak lupa kuperah susunya dengan cara yang sangat tidak berprikebinatangan. Tak perlu disikat ataupun dipeluk. Sapi sialan bersusu grade B tidak perlu diistimewakan. Rasakan!

Oke. Jam delapan! Kuarahkan langkahku ke Inn.

-

'Klining klining.'

"Selamat datang!"

"Ah. Terimakasih," ucapku dengan senyuman. Soalnya, yang menyapaku seorang wanita.

"Ada perlu apa?" ujarnya. "Hei. aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku Ruby. Pemilik Inn."

"Oh. Salam kenal, Ruby. Aku Jack. Aku pemilik peternakan yang ada di dekat sini," ujarku. "Aku ingin bertemu Nami."

"Ternyata teman Nami. Nami-nya masih tidur. Ayo, sambil menunggu Nami bangun dan sebagai salam perkenalan dariku, mari ikut sarapan bersamaku," ajak Ruby. Asik! Makanan gratis!

-

Aku pun masuk ke dalam dapur. Di mejanya terdapat berbagai macam makanan. Makanan khas dari berbagai belahan dunia. Aku tergoda untuk mengambil sepotong onigiri karena terlihat masih hangat dan tampilannya menarik. Ternyata onigirinya enak juga, kok. Nasinya pulen dan wangi. Aku memang sudah sangat lama tidak makan nasi. Selama tinggal di sini, aku hanya makan mugwort dan ikan yang kupancing. Tanpa nasi. Entah darimana mereka mendapatkan berasnya. Setahuku, iklim di Forget-Me-Not Valley ini tidak memungkinkan untuk ditanami padi.

Ruby masih makan dengan tenang, sedangkan aku sudah melahap habis lima potong onigiri di piring.

'Kriek.'

Eh. Suara pintu. "Ruby, mungkin itu Nami?"

"Ya. Ayo kita segera ke atas. Aku harus membereskan kamarnya," ujar Ruby sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Padahal masih ada beberapa rolade di piringnya. Dia menyia-nyiakannya. Begitu Ruby sampai di pintu keluar dari dapur, aku mengeluarkan plastik serbaguna yang kusiapkan dari dalam ranselku. Kumasukkan sisa-sisa rolade itu ke dalam plastik serbaguna. Lumayan, buat makan malam.

-

'Tok tok.' Ruby mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban... Ruby pun langsung saja membukanya. Toh, pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Ini kamar Nami," ujar Ruby. Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu, Ruby.

Aku melihat-lihat kamar Nami. Kesan pertama yang kudapat adalah; ini kamar apa kapal pecah, sih? Berantakan. Pantas Ruby bilang mau membereskannya. Dan benarkan Nami seorang gadis? Gadis kok bangunnya siang amat, jam sembilan. Siapa yang mau memperistrimu, Nami. Kalau kau bangun sangat siang seperti ini. Eh? Hei! Jauh sekali aku berpikir. Memangnya aku di Forget-Me-Not Valley ini sedang mencari istri. Ingat, Jack! Tujuanmu hanyalah mendapatkan pacar sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan Nami terlihat oke untuk dijadikan pacar.

Aku mengamati isi kamar Nami. Hm? Hanya meja ini yang rapi. Tidak ada banyak barang di atasnya. Ow ow. Aku kok jadi merasa deja vu ya? Ada buku kecil bersampul merah marun. Sudah jelas aku mau tahu apa isinya. Jadi kuambil dan kubuka.

_-#-#-#-#-#-  
Hari ini sial sekali.  
Saat aku sedang berbaring di spring, seseorang menginjak perutku dan itu terasa sakit.  
Dia petani baru.  
Namanya Jack.  
Sikapnya memuakkan sekali.  
Cara berbicaranya datar dan ekspresi wajahnya menyebalkan.  
Tampang penipu.  
Dan dia memetik bunga banyak sekali.  
Aku curiga dia akan menjualnya kepada Van.  
Soalnya, dulu Murrey melakukan hal yang sama.  
Kuharap petani itu cepat pindah dari sini._  
_-#-#-#-#-#-_

Eeh?! Nami benci padaku dan dia tahu alasanku memetik bunga-bunga itu? Gawat, gawat. Aku harus segera mengambil hatinya sebelum dia semakin membenciku!

'Klak.' Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan rambut merah yang basah. Aku segera berbalik badan dan meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya semula.

"Ternyata kau habis mandi ya, Nami,"ujar Ruby. "Jack daritadi menunggumu."

"Pagi, Nami," ujarku dengan senyuman mautku. Senyum yang seratus delapanpuluh derajat berbeda dengan senyum yang kuberikan kepada Nami kemarin sore."

Ekspresi Nami tetap datar, "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Err... err..." Aku juga bingung apa alasanku datang kemari. "Hanya ingin menyambung tali silaturahmi," bualku.

"Hmm. Ruby, aku pergi dulu," ujar Nami.

"Hati-hati ya, Nami," balas Ruby.

"Eh? Hei, Nami. Mau ke mana?" Aku mengejarnya yang sudah berada di tangga Inn. Cuek banget, sih! Kalau begini aku jadi semakin tergoda.

"(*_*)"

"Nami, kau suka tidur-tiduran di alam terbuka, ya?" kataku memecah keheningan. Daritadi Nami hanya berbaring di pohon rindang di belakang Inn. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tapi, aku tahu kalau dia tidak tidur.

"Kau keberatan?" ujarnya datar.

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga suka tidur-tiduran di alam terbuka. Apalagi di pinggir pantai," kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke arah pantai. Aku pun berbaring di samping Nami. Nami tersenyum kecil. Hehe. Pasti sepulangnya dari sini, dia akan menulis hal yang baik-baik di diarynya.

Berbaring di sini memang sungguh nyaman. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sesekali, kelopak sakura jatuh mengenai pipiku. Terasa geli, tapi menyenangkan. Aku dan Nami diam tanpa kata. Menikmati.

"Hei, Nami."

"Hai, Gustafa!" Nami bergegas bangun dan menyambut lelaki bernama Gustafa itu. Lelaki hippie yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Dia memiliki janggut dan memakai topi kerucut berwarna hijau yang disisipkan toy flower.

"Hei, siapa pria ini, Nami?"

"Hn? Ini Jack. Dia pemilik perkebunan di atas situ," ujar Nami.

"Hai, Gustafa. Aku Jack. Salam kenal," ujarku sambil bangkit dan menorehkan sedikit senyum. Senyum khusus untuk para pria bila di keramaian. Aku tak mau Nami benci padaku karena tidak menyalami temannya.

"Hai, Jack," balas Gustafa. Baiklah, untuk menyambut Jack. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu." Oh. Kenapa tak ada yang memberiku uang sebagai salam perkenalan.

Gustafa pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu country. Hidupku sunyi dari Tantowi Yahya.

"_Bila hari telah senja  
Malam hari pun tiba  
Hidupku yang sendiri  
Sunyi..._

_Bila senja berlalu  
Hati terasa pilu  
Hidupku yang sendiri  
Sunyi..."_

"Oh, Gustafa. Kau tahu kau tak sendiri," Nami mendesah. Gustafa terus bernyanyi.

"_Mengapa dikau bertanya  
Mengapa ku harus berduka  
Hidupku hanya untukmu  
Sayang.. .sayang..."_

Nami terkikik geli. Sangat tidak seperti Nami yang sudah kukenal selama duabelas jam. Aku yakin mereka ada apa-apanya.

Gustafa terus bernyanyi dan Nami mendengarkan dengan santai. Aku? _I don't get it anymore_. Aku nggak ngerti. Country bukanlah musikku.

Oh. Akhirnya mereka selesai bernyanyi.

"Hei, Jack. Kau bisa main musik?" tanya Gustafa.

"Aku..." Ah. Nami memandangiku. "Aku... Aku dulu aku anak band." Tinggal di Bandung. "Aku megang drum." Drum dari panci. "Dan sedikit bisa main gitar." Guitar Hero, maksudnya.

"(*v*)"

Nami dan Gustafa terus-menerus berbincang soal musik. Mereka berbincang seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Aku dicuekin. Huh. Bahkan saat aku beranjak pergi pun mereka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Aku berjalan ke arah barat. Di jalan utama desa. Jalan utama? Jalan utama yang kecil.

"Huwee! Huwee!" Tch. Anak cengeng. Mana ayah-ibunya? Tega sekali meninggalkan anak seperti itu di samping sumur. Bisa-bisa dia bunuh diri. Ah. Masa bodo. Aku tak peduli. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke arah barat.

Aku sampai di ujung jalan. Matahari mulai condong ke arah timur. Langit mulai menguning. Pantai masih bisa terlihat dari sini. Gemercik air laut bagaikan pecahan kristal. Bercahaya.

'Ting ting ting ting ting'

'Ting ting ting ting ting'

Bunyi dentingan piano yang indah. Dari arah utara. Arah sebuah rumah besar yang jalannya menanjak sekali. Aku ingin mendengar lebih jelas suara dentingan piano itu, tetapi, aku malaaas.

'Hei, Jack! Siapa tahu pianisnya seorang gadis cantik yang bisa kau dekati?' hati kecilku berkata demikian, jadi... Ayo kita daki jalan menanjak ini!

"(*0*)"

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu rumah besar tersebut. Rumah terbesar di Forget-Me-Not Valley ini. Bukan. Bukan rumah besar, ini sebuah villa. Villa yang megah.

'Ting ting ting ting ting'

Bunyi piano masih terdengar. Bunyinya berasal dari sebuah piano di bagian kanan bangunan viila ini. Seseorang berambut coklat panjang dengan asyik memainkannya. Aku tak tega mengganggunya. Bunyi dentingan pianonya menghanyutkan hati. Indah sekali.

'Tiiiiiiing'

Sepertinya sudah selesai.

"Eh?! Ada perlu apa, ya?" gadis berparas cantik dan berambut coklat panjang yang memainkan piano itu terkejut saat melihatku di ambang pintu.

"Err... Aku... Saat aku lewat dekat sini, aku terpesona oleh suara pianomu. Lalu aku mencari sumber bunyinya dan... aku sampai di sini," ucapku dengan senyum yang seperti biasa. "Permainan pianomu indah sekali."

"Terimakasih," senyum gadis itu sambil terkikik. "Oh, ya. Kau penduduk baru, ya? Kenalkan. Aku Lumina."

"Salam kenal, Lumina. Aku Jack," senyumku sambil bersalaman dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Lumina, kau selalu bemain piano di sore hari seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku biasanya bermain pada pagi hari. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, sore ini aku ingin bermain."

"Oh. Pasti agar aku bisa mendengar permainan pianomu," godaku. Lumina hanya terkikik kecil.

**

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**A/N**: Yey! Akhirnya Jack nyolong baca diary orang lagi. Jack butuh gebukan! *ngejer Jack*  
Review?


End file.
